


Flush

by wonder



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://olympics-kink.livejournal.com/1124.html?thread=98916">this prompt</a> at the kink meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://olympics-kink.livejournal.com/1124.html?thread=98916) at the kink meme.

Javier felt that he had spent most of the day with his heart planted firmly in his throat, and was grateful to whomever designed the human body that internal organs generally couldn't move around of their own accord. He had watched Yuzuru during warm-ups, the lights of the arena reflecting off his eyes and the jewels sewn into his costume, and everything about him seemed to shine. Javier knew he was going to win - even when he fell on the ice, even when it seemed hopeless, Javier had known that their - _his_ \- Yuzu was going to be the Olympic champion, and when the gold medal was placed around Yuzuru's neck, Javier felt nearly as much pride as he would have felt if it had been placed around his own.

Yuzuru found him after the ceremony, sitting alone and staring out at the podium, and slid in beside him, leaning to rest his head on Javier's shoulder. He sighed and Javier smiled and kissed his forehead. Coach would yell at him for that if he found out, but he could deal with Coach later. This was Yuzuru's moment.

"How is my champion Yuzu?"

"Javi... my skating was not good enough. I did not earn this medal."

"You skate so well yesterday that you set a record. Nobody is going to say you don't deserve the medal."

"The newspapers from Canada already say that."

"The newspapers from Canada are full of mierda."

Yuzuru smiled and moved a bit closer. His cheek was warm against Javier's neck.

"I wanted you to win, too."

"Not today. But I will keep trying."

"I want to keep training with you. You make me better at skating."

Javier tugged gently on the medal around Yuzuru's neck.

"This means there is nobody better than you at skating, cariño. You forgot?"

"Can't forget. It is very heavy."

Javier laughed and stood up, holding out a hand for Yuzuru to do the same. It was rapidly getting darker and he wanted to take Yuzuru home before they got caught up in the whirlwind of activity that would accompany an evening in Sochi. He could tell that Yuzuru was exhausted and he even had explicit instructions from Coach - " _Please make sure he gets some rest and doesn't stay up all night saying yes to interviews._ " Yuzuru was anything but weak, but he just didn't have the stamina of many of the other athletes.

"Come on, Yuzu. Let's go back."

\---

For all of Javier's good intentions, Yuzuru was far too excited to lie down and go to sleep, and Javier thought he really should have anticipated that. This was probably the greatest day of Yuzuru's life and he was going to enjoy it to the point of his exhaustion. That was his right. At least Javier had so far largely been able to keep him away from his admiring legion of fans and fellow competitors.

Here, in the privacy of the tiny hotel room, Javier was finally able to hold Yuzuru, kiss him, make him breathless for better reasons. Sometimes Javier worried that he was too intense for his smaller boyfriend, but if anything, Yuzuru seemed to enjoy those instances the most. Yuzuru was on his back on the bed, hair mussed and shirt off, and Javier was trailing kisses along Yuzuru's collarbone to the sound of his gasps. Yuzuru's skin was flushed and his back arched when Javier slid cool fingers under the fabric strap around his neck. He moved to take the medal off, but Javier caught his hands and gently pushed them away.

"I think you should leave this."

Yuzuru smiled and kissed him again. Javier loved him like this, happy and beautiful, and he didn't want to stop kissing him, wanted to strip him and taste him and fuck him until Yuzuru fell apart in his hands. He really, really just wanted to _touch_ him. Javier had never really been able to touch him the way he wanted to; there had always been practice in the morning, a competition in the afternoon, someone nearby, a phone call, no time, too tired --

"Javi?"

"Sí?"

"Are we?"

"Are we... ?"

"Going to... ah..." Javier pulled back to look at him and Yuzuru's face was flushed.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Do you want that?"

"Yes."

No hesitiation; no uncertainty. Javier slid a hand under the waistband of Yuzuru's pants and lowered his head to watch Yuzuru's toes curl into the blankets. Yuzuru's pulse was quickening and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Javier could feel his own heart start to race - he was _finally_ going to have him - and his legs felt as though they were made of lead when he stood up to remove his pants. Yuzuru averted his gaze and Javier almost laughed.

"Shy Yuzu. Look at me."

"It's embarrassing."

"No, it's okay. I want to look at you too."

Yuzuru did look at him, then, first at his face, and then let his eyes travel down Javier's body until the flush in his face deepened so that he looked feverish.

"Javi is beautiful without clothes."

"So are you," Javier replied, and moved to divest him of those he had remaining.

\---

Javier really wished there was a less awkward way to do this. He was kneeling between Yuzuru's spread legs, slowly working him open with his fingers, and Yuzuru was squirming on the bed above him, making tiny sounds of pleasure when Javier's fingertips found the right place. Javier stroked down Yuzuru's stomach and one slim hip, then slid his fingertips up and down Yuzuru's cock with his free hand as he gently removed his fingers, relubed them, and replaced them. Yuzuru moaned softly and pressed his hips down against Javier's hand.

"Want to try it now?"

"Okay..."

Javier's cock was so hard that he could feel it flush against his stomach. He moved up to cover Yuzuru's body with his and Yuzuru reached for his hand, twining their fingers together and letting Javier press him down into the mattress with a kiss. Javier nudged him to lift his legs and Yuzuru complied, crying out as Javier slid inside him and turning his head to the side as Javier placed kisses along his jawline. Yuzuru was so tight around his cock that it took every ounce of restraint he had to keep himself still.

"What is it, cariño? You don't like this?"

Javier lifted their entwined hands up to kiss the back of Yuzuru's fingers and glanced up. Yuzuru's face was flushed and his teeth were pressed down against his lower lip.

"I like it. But it's... it's a lot. Javi is very big for me."

Yuzuru's voice was soft, almost a whisper, as though the combined efforts of speech and sex were almost too much for his body to handle all at once. Javier moved against him, the slightest roll of his hips, and Yuzuru inhaled sharply.

"Okay?"

"Mm..."

"Shh, amorcito. I'll take care of you."

Yuzuru nodded and wrapped his arms around Javier's shoulders. Javier kept his movements slow, soft, and when he finally found the angle Yuzuru liked, it was as though he blossomed for him, limbs unfurling and back arching up into him. _This is what I want from you, Yuzu, you, this way._ He ran his fingers through Yuzuru's hair, damp now with exertion, and Yuzuru raised his knees, let Javier fuck him deeper.

Javier's orgasm took him almost by surprise, coming on fast and strong and loud in the middle of a deep thrust. He came clutching Yuzuru's hand and gasping into his mouth, and could hardly get his hand to Yuzuru's cock fast enough; he only lasted a few strokes before he was coming too, his mouth open in a perfect shocked "O" and his heels digging into Javier's back.

"Javi," Yuzuru whispered, still shivering underneath him, "I could feel. I could feel when you..." He didn't finish the sentence, but Javier understood, and he found that he very much liked it.

"Te amo, Yuzu," Javier whispered in reply.

\---

"Amorcito, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you congratulations. How do you say... omedetou?"

Yuzuru grinned at him. "Gracias."

"Can you tell me how I say, 'I love you?'"

"I love you."

Javier laughed. "In Japanese, not English."

Yuzuru bit his lip. "I feel embarrassed to say it in Japanese."

"Someday, you will tell me, then?"

"Maybe." 

Yuzuru laughed, turned over, and wrapped Javier's arm snugly around his waist, still holding onto his hand. Javier nosed the back of Yuzuru's neck and smiled to himself. _I want a lot of somedays with you, Yuzu._ Yuzuru squeezed his hand as if he could hear him and Javier squeezed back.


End file.
